Safe switching devices capable of setting and/or changing, e.g., time parameters for delayed shutting off of a load, with use of a potentiometer are well known. In order to safely and reliably detect an inputted value, which is a value that has been input, two-channel potentiometers are used. A two-channel potentiometer is understood to be a potentiometer device whereby, depending on the setting of the potentiometer, two analog values are generated, which enable safe checking of the input value.
The present invention, remedies the deficiencies of other safe switching devices by devising an alternative safe electronic device which enables fault-free configuration and/or programming.